Jasmicules
My genderswap spoof of Disney's Hercules. Cast *Jasmine (Aladdin) as Adult Hercules *Moana as Young Hercules *Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) as Hades *Aladdin (Disney) as Megara *Terk (Tarzan) as Philoctetes *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Adult Pegasus *Harley Quinn (DC Animated Universe) as Pain *Poison Ivy (DC Animated Universe) as Panic *Jafar (Aladdin), Abis Mal and Mechanicles (Aladdin: The Series) as The Fates *Queen Clarion (Tinker Bell) as Zeus *Lord Milori (Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings) as Hera *Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) as Amphytron *Gepetto (Pinocchio) as Alcmene *Emperor Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove), Peter Pan, Flynn Rider (Tangled) and Zak Young (Ferngully) as The Muses *Baby Moana (Moana) as Baby Hercules *Flurry Heart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Baby Pegasus *Ursula (The Little Mermaid), Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), Chunluun (The Lion Guard) and Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as the Titans *Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Nessus *Giganta (DC Animated Universe) as Cyclops *Kaa (The Jungle Book 2016) as Hydra *Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) as Cerberus *Crysta (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) as Hermes *Big Barda (DC Animated Universe) as Ares *Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) as Aphrodite *Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) as Athena *Vixen (Justice League Unlimited) as Apollo *Heather (Total Drama) as Meg's Ex-Boyfriend *Alejandro (Total Drama) as Meg's Ex-Boyfriend's Ex-Girlfriend Chapters: *Chapter 1: "The Gospel Truth" *Chapter 2: Festivities in Pixie Hollow *Chapter 3: Eris *Chapter 4: The Fates Reveal the Future to Eris *Chapter 5: Baby Moana is Kidnapped *Chapter 6: Jerk-ules *Chapter 7: "Go the Distance" *Chapter 8: Moana Sets Out for the Temple of Queen Clarion *Chapter 9: The Search for Terk *Chapter 10: "Call Me Terk" *Chapter 11: "One Last Hope" *Chapter 12: A Male Damsel in Distress *Chapter 13: Aladdin *Chapter 14: The Big Olive: Thebes *Chapter 15: The Battle with Kaa *Chapter 16: "Zeroine to Heroine" *Chapter 17: Eris's Plan on the Verge of Disaster *Chapter 18: Progress Report to Queen Clarion *Chapter 19: At the Villa *Chapter 20: The End of a Great Day *Chapter 21: "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" *Chapter 22: Jasmine's Weakness *Chapter 23: Eris's Dirty Deal *Chapter 24: Eris Releases the Villainesses *Chapter 25: Inspiration From Terk *Chapter 26: Jasmine Heads for Pixie Hollow *Chapter 27: The Fates Cut the Thread *Chapter 28: Jasmine Makes a Deal with Eris *Chapter 29: Reunion at Pixie Hollow *Chapter 30: "A Star is Born" *Chapter 31: End Credits Cast Gallery Jasmine2.jpg|Jasmine as Hercules Moana Waialiki.png|Moana as Young Hercules Eris_the_Spirit_of_Chaos.jpg|Eris as Hades Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin as Megara Terk by dae artd6rkl1j.png|Terk as Philoctetes Twilight Sparkle (Pony).png|Twilight Sparkle as Pegasus Harley Quinn is getting reformed.png|Harley Quinn as Pain IvyDcau.jpg|Poison Ivy as Panic Queenclarion pose.png|Queen Clarion as Zeus L. Milori.jpg|Lord Milori as Hera Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Widow Tweed as Amphytron Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpg|Geppetto as Alcmene Kuzco in The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|Emperor Kuzco, Peter Pan Transparent.png|Peter Pan, Flynn Rider.png|Flynn Rider, Zak_Young.jpg|and Zak Young as the Muses Jafar2.jpg|Jafar, Abismal.jpg|Abis Mal, Gtbo25.jpg|and Mechanicles as the Fates Toddler moana.png|Baby Moana as Baby Hercules Latest-23.png|Flurry Heart as Baby Pegasus Ursula transparent.png|Ursula, Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent, CHULUUN.png|Chuluun, Zira1.png|and Zira as The Titans Queen Chrysalis.jpg|Queen Chrysalis as Nessus Giganta.png|Giganta as The Cyclops 4f320d949502c5c4d79fd73773dd4ca9.jpg|Kaa as Hydra Siri.jpg|Siri as Cerberus Crysta.jpg|Crysta as Hermes Big Barda DCAU 001.jpg|Big Barda as Ares Phillip.png|Prince Phillip as Aphrodite Milo James Thatch.jpg|Milo James Thatch as Athena Vixen_JLU.png|Vixen as Apollo Tdri recap heather 174x252-40.png|Heather as Meg's Ex-Boyfriend Alejandro Looking.png|Alejandro as Meg's Ex-Boyfriend's Ex-Girlfriend Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Female Style Category:Male Style Category:Aladdin and Jasmine